My Teacher: My Lover
by I eat a lot
Summary: Love come in all shapes and forms. He never expected to fall in love, and loves the most unlikely person! But before he could realize, his heart has already been stolen. It's already too late!
1. Chapter 1

**I will only this once here and now. I do not own Inyasha.**

**Special thanks to "Syao Blossoms" for edited and make the flaw so much better. ^^  
**

* * *

In the late evening train, Sesshomaru was sitting in the empty area of the back while the front of the cart was full of people.

His badly bruised face, sliced lips, and messy silver hair were screaming TROUBLE! Not to mention the blood stains mottled on his white shirt. And the aura he admitted, which exudes a '_don't you fucking come near me if you don't want to die_', seemed to be successfully conveyed...

Or so he thought.

A brave girl, or an idiot (in his opinion), sat next to him.

Right next to him!

He wanted to tell her to get lost, but he decided against it. It would be too much of a hassle. He was already was in a really bad mood, and he didn't want to be any angrier because he might end up killing the idiot.

As long as she kept her freaking mouth shut he would be fine.

But as if she could read his thoughts and decided to piss him off, she spoke, "Are you okay?"

He shot daggers at her, that would freak the hell out of anyone, but she continued, immune to the glares, "How did you get injured?"

Her voice was sweet and warm like hot milk with honey. Her eyes were pretty and complemented well with her small, smooth, milky face. Her full, luscious lips were shone from the pink lip-gloss.

'She's not wearing thick makeup like what most teenager girls do,' he noted.

Her midnight smooth hair fell freely down her simple v-cut black short and she wore a pair of shorts jeans. Her body wasn't bad either. Over all, she was attractive in his he analysis.

"Will you shut up?" Shesshomaru's deep voice stabbed the girl with hidden anger and annoyance, but she did not budge. She gave him a small smile before settling beside him in silence.

'_Finally_!'

He was glad he would finally be left alone, but he was wrong. He stared at her hand that was extending to him with a handkerchief like it was an alien.

"Your head is bleeding." She explained kindly. His hand moved to his forehead to touch the wet, warm blood.

He was about to tell her that he did not need her pity, but his body betrayed him.

Still looking at her coldly, he took her handkerchief and wiped off any remaining blood. Moving his bangs out of the way, he cleaned the coagulating blood and displayed his golden eyes and handsome, bruised face.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"It's none of your business."

She smiled, amused, "Alright, none of your business, my name is Rin Ono." Rin spent the next thirty minutes one-sided chatting about her day.

Sesshomaru decided to ignore her, but still caught most of it. Apparently, she was on her way back from visit an important person. She talked about how nice weather was and many other things that were deemed to be idle chatter or small talk.

"Alright, this is my stop." She told him.

'_Finally_!' He thought.

"Nice to meet you, none of your business." She teased.

He stared at coldly her.

But before she was out of sight, something inside him stirred and before he could catch himself he said, "It's Sesshomaru".

She turned around wearing her sunshine smiled that caught his breath in his throat, "Good bye Sesshomaru," and she walked away.

The rest of his ride continued in silence. However, he found himself missing the chatter box of a girl. Her smiling face stuck in his head like a catchy song and refused to leave for the next two weeks.

For some reason, he always took the same train every day and his eyes would unconsciously wandering in hope to find Rin. But she never appeared. He cursed at himself, and often walked out of the train with a hollow emptiness in his chest.

He regretted not asking where she went to school and more about herself.

Soon summer vacation ended and school started. Since school was boring, he skipped school the first three days until his father force him to go. He irritably went to school. Today was one of the not so good ones until his sixth period, art.

He dropped his backpack on the ground, eyes looked out the windows, and thought of beating up some guys to release his anger later. But a familiar voice connected to his ears, and had his head snapped her way. His body shot out of his seat, drawing everyone's attention to him, but his eyes fixed on the woman in front of the classroom.

"Sesshomaru," Rin murmured in surprised.

"Rin?" his eyes narrowed.

After a few moment of shock, she smiled. "Welcome to my classroom, Sesshomaru. I will be your teacher for this year."

_ 'Oh Hell_', he thought.

* * *

_I wanted to make Rin a teacher instead sine most that I have come across Sesshomaru is one.  
_

So, what ya think? Continue? Yes? No?


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much for the reviews guys. Sorry for the short chapter. this is all i could write for now. Next chapter will be longer. Don't forgot to reviews. Thanks._

_And Special thanks to **Syao Blossom** who edited this crappy English of mine. ^^  
_

* * *

He pushed pass Rin as he angrily stormed out of the classroom, ignoring all the confusing students who were watching him in awe.

"Where are you going, Sesshomaru?" she called out.

His feet halted by itself, "I feel sick. I'm out of here," he spat coldly and he walked away without waiting for the dumbfound, young teacher's permission.

But it wasn't a lie. He felt sick! She was his freaking teacher!

Hell! He felt like he had been tricked and betrayed by her.

A Teacher?

HIS TEACHER!

Damn it! How the hell would he look at her from now on?

Why did she have to be his teacher of all things!

He thought she was his age!

'Don't tell me she's a wife and a mother as well!' He thought sarcastically.

He slammed into a complete stop at the thought of her being someone's wife. His heart shattered and turned into dust on the floor, leaving him to feel utterly in despair.

No. That would not be possible! She was not married. But why did he care?

Damn her!

He started to walk once more. He was having a fine life (fighting every day), until she came into this life and messed everything up.

His life was perfect, (rebellious and arguing with his father all the times) until she showed up and stole his heart.

He flung his right fist into a tree that was standing near the school gate on his way out when he realized what he had just thought.

She has stolen his heart. He has fallen in love with her.

"Damn it! Damn it all!" he whispered angrily.

His first love was an old hag! Not just any ordinary old hag, but his goddamn teacher.

And still, he is in love with her!

Damn love!


End file.
